Oligonucleotides and their applications have revolutionized biotechnology. However, the oligonucleotides including both DNA and RNA each includes only the four natural nucleotides of adenosine (A), guanosine (G), cytosine (C), thymine (T) for DNA, and the four natural nucleotides of adenosine (A), guanosine (G), cytosine (C), and uridine (U) for RNA, and which significantly restricts the potential functions and applications of the oligonucleotides.
The ability to sequence-specifically synthesize/amplify oligonucleotides (DNA or RNA) with polymerases, for example by PCR or isothermal amplification systems (e.g., transcription with T7 RNA polymerase), has revolutionized biotechnology. In addition to all of the potential applications in nanotechnology, this has enabled a diverse range of new technologies such as the in vitro evolution via SELEX (Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment) of RNA and DNA aptamers and enzymes. See, for example, Oliphant A R, Brandi C J & Struhl K (1989), Defining the sequence specificity of DNA-binding proteins by selecting binding sites from random-sequence oligonucleotides: analysis of yeast GCN4 proteins, Mol. Cell Biol., 9:2944-2949; Tuerk C & Gold L (1990), Systematic evolution of ligands by exponential enrichment: RNA ligands to bacteriophage T4 DNA polymerase, Science, 249:505-510; Ellington A D & Szostak J W (1990), In vitro selection of RNA molecules that bind specific ligands, Nature, 346:818-822.
In some aspects, these applications are restricted by the limited chemical/physical diversity present in the natural genetic alphabet (the four natural nucleotides A, C, G, and T in DNA, and the four natural nucleotides A, C, G, and U in RNA).